


If I Never Knew You

by Chloe_Creep, SunniApplePie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Creep/pseuds/Chloe_Creep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie
Summary: Arin, a young explorer of settlement along with his group, plan to establish a new urban living area in the thick woods of Virginia. However the locals of Riverbend Heights don't give up too easily, as a down-on-his-luck singer named Danny seeks for peace between the two sides, and perhaps find a new meaning to 'listening with his heart'.(Somewhat based on the 1995 Disney movie Pocahontas spliced with a modern day Egobang AU)(Credit to @Chloe_Creep for helping me come up with this insanely awesome idea + proof reading!!!)





	1. The V Company

_London, UK._

_16:07 hrs_

_At the office of Jon J._

 

_"So no new news, sir?"  
_

**_"Oh right, I uh- got this from my boss this morning..."_ **

_"...A town development deal?"_

**_"Yep."_ **

_"W-Why exactly?"_

**_"From what I've been informed, there's a choice part of property, not even on most maps. In Virginia."_ **

_"What's so special about it?"  
_

**_"...It's sitting on an oil supply nearly ten millions worth."_ **

_"Good lord."  
_

**_"That's what I'm saying!"_ **

_"B...But will the locals sell?"  
_

**_"No. And that's the problem."_ **

_"So...what do you suggest?"  
_

**_"A good chunk of my best, go down there and...sweet talk them...into selling. So we develop that land into complexes, malls, all that, AND make buck on that oil beneath."_ **

_"And those guys at court?"  
_

**_"What, the pussies that think I'm not a qualified developer? Fuck those guys. I have a plan and I'm going through with it. Let's call it 'Project James', I'll tell my boss I'm up for the deal, and we'll send our guys down tomorrow."_ **

_"Where's 'this place?"  
_

**_"Some dirt town called uh....[Riverbend Heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG1rtbnb06M)."_ **

 


	2. So We've Been Told

**Nate: alright plane is taking off mom**

**Mom: oK! LOVE YOU Nattie, stay safe, MOM AND DAD LOVEE You uu**

**Nate: lol thanks mom, love the caps btw**

**Mom: OOPS THIS PHONE IS WEIRD BUT WE LOVE YOU HONEY HAVE A GOOD FLIGHT!!**

 

Nate smiled, his mom always tried to be as 'hip' and 'cool' as she could be. She did have one thing going for her, she can bring a lot of energy into a conversation.

The young investor looked over the boarding area; not many people were in line or in the seats due to it being very early in the morning. Even in the summer, the UK airport was near barren in the wee hours.

Nate scanned the sign above the doors; "NOW BOARDING" in big red letters flashed on and off.

He got his ticket approved and through the catwalk towards the plane.

~~

After he got his seat, Nate checked his ticket. Apparently he wouldn't be alone in these seats since he was in the middle of at least four. But his companions weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Move, Barry! Do we have the right ones?"

"Ross I've checked this thing more than once, I think we're okay."

"Well I wanna be extra positive! Last flight was a fucking nightmare."

"You sat between a huge bearded guy."

"Yeah, WITH A MOHAWK."

Nate raised his eyebrow and looked above the empty seat beside him. At last his work buddies were finally here.

Ross, dressed in a blue work shirt and a tie with tiny black cats on it, entered the row with a smirk to set anyone on edge. Never the serious type, yet always showing a sense of deviousness, perfect for his job.

Barry on the other hand, his partner in crime, was smartly dressed in pastel colors and a dark blue coat. His clean cut beard and warm multicolored eyes could sucker anyone into making a good deal. Whether or not he used his looks for work was entirely up to him.

"Hey Nate! Fancy getting a seat with you!" Ross grinned, plopping into the seat next to Nate. The rookie nervously smiled, these two were higher than him in status, so he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"H-Hey there, Ross. Barry, good seeing you." Nate replied.

"Morning. Geez, it's a good thing we got here when we did. Any later and we'd probably be screwed." Barry said, gently sitting beside Ross on the end.

"How so?" Nate asked.

"Ross completely forgot the tickets." Barry sighed.

"Did not! They were in my pocket." Ross protested.

"You sure? I distinctly remember you in a cold sweat at midnight going 'Barry I lost the tickets'."

"....I don't recall."

Nate giggled under his breath.

"So, is anyone else coming?" Nate asked.

"Uh yeah, I think Conner...Ken...Suzy...Matt...Ryan...the boss, and a few others." Barry said.

"Oh! And a new guy." Ross grinned.

Nate blinked "Really? Who?"

"Some up and comer from Florida. Says to be the best of the best. He had like articles written about him and everything." Ross replied.

"Not only that, he got awards and mentions. He means business." Barry added.

Nate nodded, whoever this new guy was, he must have been very impressive.

Soon after, their other collages entered into the plane and sat in their respective seats. Nate was pretty surprised to see so many to be on this flight. He thought this would just be a small assignment.

Conner, the puppy dog, immediately got out his cellphone, probably to tweet about his trip.

Ken, mature and serious, finished his phone call with his soon to be expecting wife.

Matt and Ryan, the two assholes (as Ross called them), sat side by side, one already asleep once he sat down and the other reading a book.

Suzy, elegant and formal, went to her seat not before waving gently at Barry.

And finally the three big important passengers arrived. Jon their boss, a dressed sharp elitist. Following him his right hand man Shane, a tough looking British with a stern look, and surprisingly, Jon's brother Felix, the sometimes called 'spoiled puppy' of the trio.

"Felix's coming too?" Nate whispered to Ross.

"Oh yeah. He practically begged Jon to have him come. He wants to be there personally to see where his new apartment goes." Ross whispered, cautious Felix could potentially hear them.

"And he...can't wait until it's done?" Nate questioned.

"Nope. He wants first pick. He's a bit of a dick." Ross grumbled.

"Wouldn't have guessed...." Nate replied. He looked over Felix carefully, and from what he was given, it was spot on by how this guy acted. He spoke in a strange mix of English and a European accent Nate was unfamiliar with. Sporting a sober expression, like he expected to be carried to his own seat. Nate's observations were cut short by a sudden outburst.

"What do you mean he's not here yet?!" Jon frowned down at Matt.

"I texted him, he said he'd be coming." Matt shrugged.

"If this kind of shit is what we have to deal with-" Jon began before he stopped. Someone began running down the lane of the plane, shouting "WAIT WAIT HANG ON I'M HERE!"

"Jesus Christ, man!" Jon heavily sighed.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something real quick." The person replied, as Nate got a better look.

This guy was something, just by his attire. A white dress shirt, a loose black tie and rolled up sleeves. He had his hair tied tightly in a ponytail, chestnut dark brown with a single blonde rebellious streak. He smirked at his boss while stroking the small beard he had.

"Shit, that's him." Barry said.

"Him?" Nate asked.

"Arin Hanson." Barry replied.

Somehow just hearing his name sent a wave of goosebumps up Nate's arms.

"Well, we can settle whatever shit it was when we land." Jon huffed, going to sit in first class.

Arin nodded "Gotcha bro." And gave a sarcastic salute as he looked at his ticket and the empty seat next to...

"Hey, dude." Arin greeted at Nate, climbing over the empty row behind the seats to sit left of Nate. Nate instantly felt nervous.

"Uh- h-hi there." Nate greeted...kind of.

Arin extended a hand and Nate took it gently, shaking it. "Looks like we'll be working together. I'm Arin. Hanson. And you're-?"

"Uh! N-Nathan!...but um...I go by Nate..."

Arin cracked a smile and let out a quiet giggle "Got it. Nice meeting you, Nate. S'up you guys?"

Ross reached over and shook his hand also "Good! Heard some great stuff about you, sir!"

"Oh please, don't be a kiss ass already, Ross. You just met the guy." Barry teased, shaking Arin's hand as well.

"Well if it's good, then I'm all over it. I'm not about to let you guys have all the fun on this trip." Arin replied.

A few lights blinked as the pilot announced:

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE'LL BE TAKING OFF IN FIVE MINUTES."**

"Oh shit, here we go, suckas." Ross grinned.

"S-So, what do you guys think Virginia is gonna be like? I've never been..." Nate mumbled.

"I've seen plenty of states, man. Probably nothin' different about this one." Arin shrugged.

"Let's just see when we get there. Jon seems really excited on this property deal. We even get our own places if we want." Barry replied.

"I'm gonna be swimming in honey." Ross stated, getting a shove from Barry.

"I mean, money! Swimming in money." Ross retorted.

"What about you, Nate?" Barry asked.

"Me? Um...I mean, I guess get a nice place, and some cash. Maybe a dog." Nate replied.

"And me, an apartment near the beach. And you, Arin?"

"Glory, God and Gold. As my dear old dad once said. But I'll just stick with my own flat." Arin smirked.

The plane soon began to rumble, as the V Company prepared to set out to uncharted waters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the guys of the V Company!


	3. Steady Going

"Hello, Mayor's office....mhm?...H-He's coming back today?! Ah-n-no, I'm not, I'm just surprised! I-I gotta get everything prepared, then! Thanks for calling."

Jack tapped his chin, figuring out his next course of action.

Mayor Mark is back? After that 3 month vacation?! How would he get ready before he got back?! Jack paced the room in tediousness.

Being a secretary for the mayor wasn't too much of a hassle; it was preparing last minute ceremonies and events that was the problem. Riverbend Heights, though it was a small untouched town, still had its fair share of festivities to hold when it could. And even then, Mark was a good mayor that needed a worthy arrival party of some sort.

Jack's thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the office door. "Uh, c-come in!"

The head of an assistant came through the crack "Anything wrong, Mr. Walsh?"

"No, um...we need to get an arrival group ready. Mayor Mark is back from his vacation." Jack informed him.

"He is?! OH GOD, I-I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT, THEN!" The assistant then bolted away, slamming the door behind him.

Jack huffed, getting his phone as he jogged outside.

The summer sun beamed on him, coating his skin in warmth as Jack looked around. The streets surrounding the city hall was mildly busy, people walking around and conversating with one another. 

Jack sent a quick text to someone on his contacts;

**Jack: Hey Vern, where r u?**

(...)

**Vernon: I'm at home**

**Jack: WHA? Dude you need to help me get stuff ready. Mark's comin back.**

**Vernon: He is? Oh kewl**

**Jack: Don't give me 'kewl'! Your the event planner??**

**Vernon: so...u want like, balloons and a pinata?**

**Jack: ohmygod -__-**

**Vernon: kidding. i'll be over in maybe 5 mins**

**Jack: fine**

**Vernon: still bringing balloons tho**

~~~

"All set?" Jack asked, now a bit more on edge than the last time he asked Vernon...which was probably a minute ago.

"YES. We got it done, now the guest of honor needs to show." Vernon replied calmly.

"I'm sorry, it's just nerve racking. I don't want this place to seem like it's been in decay since he's been gone."

"It hasn't? You've been doing fine on your own."

"Well it's not just me, Sean-...no nevermind it's really just me."

"Then you shouldn't be nervous. Mark appreciates your work."

"I can only hope so."

"Jack, take some deep breaths, relax a bit. Maybe drink some lemonade."

"Yeah...maybe you're right. I mean, everyone looks excited and everything. I'm probably panicking too much..."

Jack then felt a buzz from his cellphone. A TEXT FROM MARK.

"Oh fuck."

"Relax. Just read it." Vernon advised.

"Okay okay. Um;

**Mark: Plane landing soon. Can't wait to be home. ps, have u talked to Dan yet? Haven't been able 2 get a hold of him all day.**

Jack suddenly turned pale.

**Jack: oh, u know ur brother...probably hanging out till u get here?**

**Mark: k, just let him know I was callin him.**

**Jack: will do**

The mayor's secretary then turned off his phone, and went back into panic mode. "VERNON, GO FIND DAN!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Riverbend Heights!  
> just so there's no confusion: Jack Walsh is the secretary, not Jacksepticeye (don't worry he's coming tho)


	4. Prince of the Forest

“Close your eyes..

Breath in, breath out…

Listen…”

He then opened his eyes to gaze at the magnificent view below him. The small waterfall overlooking the town of Riverbend was a sight to behold. Well kept in the forest, it was a shame something so lovely wasn’t known to most. Or maybe that was the beauty in it all; it was secret and only known to a select few.

With rolled up jeans and bare feet, he trudged up the slope so he could feel the cold stream water sooth the effort he made to make his trek up the hills. His brown curly hair blew lightly in the wind, and he could smell the pine and sunsweet berries growing in the earth. His favorite place, ever since he was a boy; he never got tired of it. 

“Dan!”

Dan looked down at the foot of the waterfall to see someone somewhat thin, with glasses and a cap.

“You here?” Vernon called, glancing around. Perhaps he didn’t see him from above.

“You gotta head down to city hall! Jack’s orders!” Vernon shouted.

Dan rolled his eyes. Not again.

“Alright, coming!” Dan called back, heading back towards the stepping stones he used to climb up. 

“Wha- OH MY GOD.” Vernon gasped when Dan came to the bottom of the falls, he immediately turned his head.

“What?”

“Dude, do you seriously just walk around with no shirt on?” Vernon blushed red.

Dan blinked then looked down in realization. He was indeed shirtless.

“Oh. Oops.” Dan mumbled.

“Yeah, decency. Please.” Vernon complained.

“Oh come on, Vern. It’s not like you haven’t seen a dude without a shirt before.”

Dan and Vernon turned to see where the snarky remark came from. He was green haired and short, dressed in hiking gear and sporting a sly smirk and dazzling blue eyes. 

“Sean.” Vernon greeted.

“S’up?”

“I need Dan back at town.”

“Might I ask why? I was kind of enjoying my day out.” Dan replied.

“Because your brother is coming back, genius.” Vernon stated.

Dan’s face suddenly perked up as he smiled “He is?”

“Yes. And he was asking for you. Why didn’t you call him?”

“My phone was dead.”

“Just charge it?”

“No I mean I kinda...killed it.”

Vernon blinked.

“H...How?”

Sean interrupted “Oh, because he tried to call from the bottom of a cavern. Didn’t work.”

Vernon sighed heavily “Look man, when we were kids this kind of shit was fun. But now, we gotta actually be adults here.”

“Pff, tell that to Brian. He’s a husband AND dad. And he still does stupid stuff for shits and giggles all the time.” Sean said.

“Someone call me?”

Brian appeared from the thicker part of the woods, texting on his phone. That or tweeting, he did both so often it was hard to tell the difference. Brian was a bit shorter than Dan but taller than Sean, making him the middle man. Grey haired and stern looking expression, he would sometimes flash a childish grin like he was having the best day then revert back to a carefully calculating ninja.

“Hey Brian. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Vernon asked.

“I’m off for the next few days. Clearly I’m getting perks for being the best at my job.” Brian boasted.

“Please, it’s just because no one’s taking karate lessons for the first week of summer.” Sean said.

“You watch yourself, leprechaun.” Brian’s voice went a bit low.

Sean immediately backed off.

“Come on Dan, you gotta get back.” Vernon stated.

Dan huffed “I don’t need to be there long, right? Just a quick hi to him then I can come back?”

“I mean, yes.” Vernon shrugged.

“Alright, let’s go.” Dan picked up his shirt and slipped it on, as Brian and Sean followed in tow.

“Man, you gotta get out of that office sometimes. Have some fun with us.” Sean said.

“Yeah, if you had the amount of work I have as event planner, you’d wanna be there all the time.” Vernon frowned.

“Jack’s capable, right?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, when he’s not having a nervous meltdown.” 

“I should probably help him more.” Sean sighed.

“Yeah, you ARE his assistant. You have to ASSIST.” Brian pointed out.

“I just bring him coffee and file crap! That’s not exciting at all.”

“Job’s aren’t meant to be exciting, doofus. They’re just meant to make bank.”

Dan let out a mildly annoyed sigh, fluffing his frizzy hair with his fingertips. Vernon noticed his silence but kept to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter's name is a Bambi reference instead of Pocahontas, sue me (actually don't plz XD)


	5. Brothers

The walk back to the city hall was tedious, but once he was met with the crowd of people surrounding the main doors, Dan eased up from his initial annoyance. At the forefront of the stairs stood his sharply dressed brother Mark, black hair combed handsomely and cleanly shaved. He had warm brown eyes and a very cheerful smile, one that Dan knew helped him be more appealing to the public. He was talking in a somewhat loud but appreciative voice; “Thank you so much for this, it brings me a lot of joy knowing that I’m doing a good job as your mayor. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep this beautiful town going, and make it better for everyone.”

 

He was met with a thunderous applause and cheers, making the young mayor blush red.

 

Dan looked around at the happy people, and began to clap as well. His brother did do what he could to make Riverbend a good place to live, and thankfully for him, he was doing a pretty good job at it.

 

Once the applause had dimmed, Jack went up to a microphone and cleared his throat “Alright! Now that we’ve welcomed Mayor Mark back, time to eat! The caterer is to your right, enjoy!”

 

This made everyone scatter to the caterer as Dan observed Mark at the stairs. He looked a bit frazzled, perhaps still humbled from the reaction of the crowd. Jack adjusted his tie and Dan could see Mark was laughing. It had been a long time since Dan saw him laugh. Actually, he’d been gone for almost 3 months, traveling and sealing deals with towns nearby.

 

Vernon, who had been standing with Brian and Sean, tapped Dan’s shoulder “Dude, go say hi to your brother while we get some grub.”

 

Dan nodded slightly, feeling confusingly nervous to go talk to his own brother.

 

However, he shoved this fear aside and made his way to the front steps of city hall.

 

“You think I was okay?” Mark asked worryingly.

 

“Of course, Mark. They loved it.” Jack smiled.

 

“I always feel this way after a speech…” Mark mumbled.

 

“That’s because you want to be gracious. That’s completely fine!”

 

Mark shrugged, trying to shake his anxiety off.

 

“...H-Hey Mark…”

 

Mark blinked, recognizing the voice as he turned to face the bottom stairs. Dan, hands in his pockets, looked up at him with a small smile.

 

Mark immediately grinned brightly “DAN!” He ran down the steps and hugged his brother, making Dan giggle on impact.

 

“Good to see you too, bro.”

 

“Oh my god, how have you been?! Are you doing okay?! Why didn’t you call, I wanted to talk to you!” Mark said excitedly, releasing Dan from his hold.

 

Dan shrugged “I’m doing pretty fair. I’m sorry about not calling, my phone kinda...died.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, then lowly laughed “Always doing something interesting, huh?”

 

“Only when I’m bored.”

 

“Well it’s good to see you, Dan. It’s been a really long trip back. We got a lot to talk about.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, um...you wanna come to the office? So we can talk?”

 

Dan blinked at him “It...It’s not anything, bad, right?”

 

“Wha-no no, nothing like that. Just come on.”

 

Mark then headed up the stairs as Dan followed behind him. The door to city hall opened as Dan marveled at the decorations around. Vernon put a lot of work into this.

 

“Come on. And uh, be sure to close the door behind you this time.”

 

“When haven’t I done that?”

 

“Let’s see, about everytime you come into my office.”

 

“Alright I get it.”

 

Once they reached the light pink painted office, Dan closed the mahogany door and made sure it was closed all the way. Mark sat at his chair while offering Dan a chair across from him. He instead sat on the desk with legs crossed.

 

“So...what did you wanna talk about?” Dan asked.

 

“Well first, I sealed that deal with the neighboring town, Walk Douglas, so now we can have larger areas for future wildlife preservation.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I actually did it with the guy we used to know? The one that lived in town who had his own ‘group’?”

 

“...Group...hm...oh! The kid who covered his face with that weird mask?”

 

“Yeah that kid, Ryan. Or Cry, as he’s called himself.”

 

“Wow. Didn’t think I’d hear about that guy. That must have been an interesting meeting. Did he still have the mask on?” Dan giggled.

Mark smirked “Actually no, but he was kinda near a window so the light made it hard to see- AH anyway, what I MEANT to say, was that he asked about you.”

 

“He did? What, to reminisce over that time I cried like a fucking baby when he took my bat?”

 

“No, actually...he seemed fairly interested in talking to you again.”

 

“Well, I mean that doesn’t seem-”

 

“He uh...told me he...had a crush on you when you were kids.”

 

Dan’s eyes widened, and the hairs on his neck stood.

 

“.....W...H-He did?”

 

“Yeah...so...he wanted me to ask you, if you wanted to give him a call sometime...to...ya know…”

 

Dan suddenly got off the desk, his back turned to Mark.

“H..He wants to...go on a date?”

 

Mark shrugged “I guess that’s what he’s saying.”

 

“W….Why?”

 

“Well, maybe he just wants to get to know you better?”

 

“What’s there to know? We spent almost our whole childhoods fighting each other, how the hell does ‘I wanna go out on a date with you’ play into that?”

 

“I think...I think he’s a lot nicer than when he was in grade school.”

 

“Wha…”

 

“And you know, he’s doing all those activist things.”

 

“Mark.”

 

“And...maybe he’d be a nice guy to have a-”

 

“MARK STOP.”

 

Mark closed his mouth.

 

Dan let out a breath as he turned around. He looked distraught. “Dude....this...this is really weird for me. I don’t know…”

 

“I mean, I just think that-”

 

“Mark, that kid was a piece of shit and now he suddenly likes me? For nearly 10 years, how do you react to some bully you had suddenly having feelings for you?!”

 

Mark used his hands to make a ‘lower your voice please’ motion.

 

Dan heaved, his voice a little less loud “I just...I’m just not sure. I think I’ll pass.”

 

“Well...about that…”

 

Dan looked at him with unsettled eyes “...What did you do, Mark?”

 

“Nothing! I just...invited him to come visit should he want to….” Mark’s face grew red.

 

“What?!”

 

“H-He’ll probably just be here to see how things are!”

 

“You did this without telling me?”

 

“No, I called you. But you didn’t answer.” Mark frowned.

 

Dan clenched his fist. “Dude. That’s bullshit.”

 

“Well I tried, Dan!”

 

Dan crossed his arms.

 

“Look, I know, okay? I...I’m sorry.”

 

Dan covered his face in his hands, taking in a deep breath.

 

Mark leaned back in the chair. “Maybe we can-”

 

“I’m gonna go get some air.” Dan said flatly, opening the door and leaving.

 

~~~~

 

Once Dan had taken in some much needed oxygen from outside, Mark followed him out to the front. None of them spoke for a few minutes.

 

Mark adjusted his necktie, and cleared his throat, “...Dan?”

 

“What?”

 

“...I’m sorry about not telling you, man. I feel extremely shitty for what I did.” Mark said.

 

Dan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He looked disheartened.

 

“If you don’t wanna go on the date with Cry, then-”

 

Dan let out a sigh.

 

“Mark, if you piss him off, your plan doesn't goes through, does it?” Dan frowned.

 

“I mean, I-I don’t know…” Mark blinked.

 

“Be honest.”

 

“....It might.”

 

Dan took in another look at his saddened brother. It ate him up to see him like that.

 

“....I probably won’t like it.” Dan mumbled.

 

Mark looked at him “You don’t have to.”

 

“Dude, fucking….I don’t wanna be the reason some really important deal falls apart.”

 

Mark nodded.

 

“....When’s he coming?”

 

“Not sure. He said he’d let me know when.”

 

“Okay….so, I just prep for then.”

 

Mark blinked at him “W-...You’re really going to do it?”

 

Dan shrugged “It’s better than the alternative. And I have time I guess.”

 

Mark inhaled, very relieved but still sporting the anxious expression from before. Dan noticed and put an arm over his shoulder.

 

“You’re doing fine as a mayor, man. Take a breather sometimes.”

 

Mark mildly grinned, “If only.”

 

“Maybe we should just hike like we used to. Get some air in those lungs.”

 

“Will I have time?”

 

“Dude, you can MAKE time. Especially when you need it.”

 

Mark nodded “Okay…”

  
Dan patted Mark’s arm, but turned his head, trying not to show Mark the unsatisfied frown on his face.


	6. The Smoothest Course

After the talk with Mark, Dan went off to sit on the sidewalk near the festival's tables. Many thoughts went through his mind, not good ones, as his anxiety started to creep in. What was Cry even like now? Was he a better person than he was as a kid, or would this be a serious case of deja vu?

Dan’s train of thought broke as Sean and Brian came up to him, chatting about how boring the party actually was.

“Dude, even though Vernon did a good job...this party’s still boring as shit.” Sean complained.

“Yeah, you try planning a event in 3 hours, then get back to me.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“They don’t even have a pinata! What kind of party has no pinata? I wanna smash stuff.”

Brian sighed as he glanced at Dan, who looked stressed beyond comprehension.

“Dude, you okay? You don’t look too good.” Brian asked, getting a concerned look.

Dan looked up “Huh? Oh, I’m...I’m fine."

Sean raised an eyebrow “Yeah that’s what EVERYONE says when they’re NOT fine. What is it, Dan?”

“Does it have to do with talking to your brother?” Brian questioned.

“Yes?...and no? I just, ugghh…” Dan groaned.

“Spill it, man.”

“...Do you guys remember Cry? Dude with the weird ass mask in grade school?”

Both Sean and Brian nodded.

“Okay well, he...asked me on a date.”

Brian’s eyes widened as Sean started laughing. 

“Really?! Oh my god, what the fuck.”

“That’s what I said!” Dan replied.

“Okay so, he asked you out...big deal, right? It’s one date.” Brian stated.

Sean scoffed “You think he’d wanna hang out with that bozo? He had bad news written all over him growing up and it’s probably still like that as an adult.”

“You can’t judge people you haven’t taken the time to talk to yourself. Most of the world’s problems are because of that shit.”

“Look, can we just...go someplace else for a while and not talk about it?” Dan asked.

“Sure man, where do you wanna go?” Sean blinked.

Dan sighed “...I feel like getting some hot tea.”

“So...Perched Dove?”

“Perched Dove.”

 

~~~

 

Dan, Sean and Brian continued their descent to the end of the paved path heading to a overgrown grove. This was one of the only ways they could get to their destination, a little shop tucked away in the trees simply called “Perched Dove”, where they went on occassion to drink some fresh tea. Why it was hidden from nearly everyone in Riverbend was anyone’s guess, but the owner rather kept to herself anyway, and the shop was more or less her home business.

“God, I can still hear the music from the event all the way from here.” Dan grumbled.

“Just try and ignore it, we’re almost there.” Sean said while using a nearby branch as a walking stick.

“Yeah. And tea is the solution to any problem.” Brian joked.

“What about talking?” Sean asked.

“That too, obviously.”

Dan looked up at the towering trees above them; the sunlight peeked through the leaves. His mind nagged him of the problem at hand, but he wanted to take in the nature and friends around him, even for a short time.

“I just realized, talking and tea; that’s a tea party, isn’t it?” Sean said, chuckling at his own joke.

Dan got a small smile from that, while Brian looked annoyed.

“I sometimes wonder why I even hang out with you guys.”

“Awww, but we love you…” 

“And you’d miss our pretty faces hanging around with you on your days off.” Dan teased.

“But do pretty faces pay?”

“...In some places, yes. I’ll have you know I’m a lovely catch.” Sean grinned, batting his eyelashes like a dainty lady.

Brian lightly shoved him “Not in a million years, buddy.”

The three laughed in unison as their trek came to a stop. Just ahead of them rested  [ Holly’s house ](https://dncache-mauganscorp.netdna-ssl.com/thumbseg/1610/1610761-bigthumbnail.jpg) , or rather the Perched Dove when she had it set up for business hours. The small, cozy building sat in harmony among the towering trees and vines wrapping around the walls and white fence surrounding the cottage. Flowers were in bloom, birds chirping; one may mistake it for a princess’s cottage.

Holly was in her usual getup, coming outside in a large comfy grey sweater, a scarf wrapped around her neck despite it being summer, and hair color that changed nearly every time you would see her. Today it was maroon red. The hag in the woods as she called herself, though she was really quite lovely.

“Hey boys! How’s it goin’?” Holly greeted, a pigeon nested on her shoulder as she came up to meet them.

“Hey Holly. How’s things in the woods?” Brian asked.

“Oh, quiet. And peaceful. As usual. You wanna come in for some tea?”

“Yes please.” Dan smiled.

Holly turned a heel, the bird on her shoulder flew off and landed on the cobble sidewalk and waddled behind his master as she went towards the house. Beckoning them in, she opened the door wide so they could enter.

It always seemed that her house was smaller than it was on the outside, where it was mostly just lush space for miles. Though Holly always said it was ‘more cozy’. It was compacted with a small dining room and standing kitchen, a living room with small tables and chairs near the windows. Upstairs, by way of a ladder, was her bedroom giving a  [ view of the house from the top. ](http://knightarchitect.com/knight/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Snyder-46-506x900.jpeg)

“So, has business been good?” Sean asked.

Holly let out a small sigh “It WOULD if anyone knew where the business was! I don’t mind being in the woods, but it gets annoying that no one even knows this exists.”

“Aw cheer up, Holly. I’m sure people will love your stuff. You just need to get the word out.”

“I guess. I just wish I had a real place, you know? But not one so far from home and high in tax.” Holly replied, then scoffed “What am I doing, you guys wanted tea! And I’m just rambling on. What are you guys cravin’?”

“Dan gets first pick.”

Dan blinked and then slightly shrugged “I’ll have green tea.”

“Want some sugar in it? It might perk you up a little.” Holly offered.

Dan smiled “Sure. Thanks Holly.”

Once Holly got the flavors Brian and Sean wanted, she began to put a kettle to boil on the stove. 

“So, what’s been up with you guys? Minus the illustrious mayor returning?” Holly smirked.

“Eh.” Dan shrugged.

Holly looked at Dan and crossed her arms. She already detected bullshit.

“Really? Eh? Enlighten me, Danny.”

Dan groaned “It’s not important.”

“If you’re acting like some sorry sack, it’s obviously important.”

Dan lightly blushed, his cover was blown “Fine….Mark set up a date with Cry for me.”

Holly covered her mouth, but a snort came out regardless.

“He did? Wow. That’s… certainly something.”

“I don’t know what to do! Like, there’s no actual date YET, but how do I even make it through this thing?” Dan frowned.

“Well first thing you do is to be calm. You have to keep a level head about this or you’ll crack.” Holly stated, beginning to pace back and forth like an army commander.

“Second, you be courteous, and even if he acts like a nark, don’t stoop to that. Keep diligent for things that come off weird or unusual, those usu-”

Dan raised his hand.

“Um...Dan?”

“Is this gonna be on the test?”

Holly pursed her lips as Brian and Sean snickered.

“Alright, alright. You get the basics. But here’s the most important thing you need to remember; [You gotta listen](https://youtu.be/tyqZ2dZwbfI?t=6s).”

“Wha...Listen?” Dan tilted his head.

“Listening. It’ll get you far in this sort of thing. How’s two parties supposed to work if one can’t hear the other out when they need it? Listen with your mind, and your heart. You’ll be able to understand what the person is saying and what they mean.” Holly said lightly.

Dan looked at her in mild confusion “So you’re saying, I be all hippie-like and listen to my heart?”

“No, just basic communication. All around you, voices will be there to say what you don’t and do want. If you listen to them, they’ll guide you. But you listen to what YOU want too. If you feel something is wrong or right, do something about it. Listen to what Dan thinks.” Holly replied. Despite her youth, she was very wise. 

Dan nodded, thinking the information over “Listen…”

“See? Exactly what I said.” Brian stated, nudging Dan in the arm gently.

“Yeah but she put it better.” Sean retorted.

As the group was served their tea, a rumbling noise entered Holly’s ears, and before long, the sounds of turbines flying overhead made everyone look up to the ceiling.

“Geez, you’re really close to the runway, Holly.” Brian said.

“Yeah I suppose.”

“Aren’t you worried about the plane just dive-bombing into your house?” 

Sean wondered.

“I guess, but on the other hand, it’s better than living in cities with blaring lights to direct planes in awful weather.”

  
Dan kept looking up at the ceiling until the plane was out of earshot. Sipping his tea, his mind went to curious things, like where it was coming from, and where it was going. Maybe someone important was on that plane. Who knew.


	7. New Discoveries

“Thank god, that took forever.” Ross grumbled as the airplane landed safely on the ground. Their 8-hour flight had officially come to a close, and now they could enjoy the fresh air of Virginia once they got outside.

“It wasn't so terrible, we got food anyway.” Barry shrugged, slipping his bag strap on his shoulder.

“I suppose. But being in the air too long makes me queasy.” Ross replied.

“Come on guys, we didn't come all the way here to look at the place.” Arin grinned, climbing over the chairs and out to the front of the plane. Nate followed, curious and slightly cautious of this new environment.

Once the groups got out to the gate, they took a few moments to collect their things.

Jon came out to the front, looking puffed up with pride. “Well, here we are gents! And lady. Virginia, the land of lovers. Feast your eyes.”

His brother Felix walked up to his side, finally looking up from his phone. “....It already sucks.” Felix complained. Jon rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder.

“Jeez Felix, we just stepped off the plane, pace yourself.” Suzy said, making Felix’s nostrils flare slightly.

“If I say what I’m thinking, then I shouldn’t have to, Berhow.” 

“You know, having to deal with you at work is one thing, but don't-”

“Suzy. Shush.” Jon said lowly.

“...This is gonna be a long trip.” Suzy grumbled, sipping her double shot of espresso.

“Alright, gather round children.” Jon stated. Everyone gathered around their boss as he spoke, “So, this little venture we’re on will require us to be up close and personal with our objective, so! We’ll NOT be staying at the hotels off of the airport. We’ll be in a smaller more...urban one, near Riverbend.”

This was met with various groans of worry and annoyance.

“Hey hey hey! I’m not saying we shouldn’t be living like kings, but it would be more beneficial to us if we were closer.” 

“What if this place is in like, a bad part of town?” Nate gulped.

“Then...grin and bear it?” Jon shrugged “I’m not losing any kind of good deal.”

Nate looked nervous, and Arin could tell. He gently patted Nate’s back, making the young assistant jump in surprise.

“Relax, it won’t be too bad.” Arin said lightly. Nate glanced up and nodded, he appreciated the comfort.

Jon went over a little bit more bullshit before he exclaimed “Alright! So Riverbend Heights is about five minutes from this airport, so let’s into the rental cars and boogie on over.”

Arin then raised his hand “Uh, sir?”

Jon frowned “Yes, Hanson?”

“I uh, was kinda hoping I could go on my own?”

The groups turned to him in confusion.

“...Might I ask why?” Jon questioned.

“I kinda wanna see the sights a bit. And besides, I don’t wanna drag you guys along. You just go to the hotel and I’ll catch up. Someone’ll just text me the place.” Arin smirked.

“I could.” Nate suggested, winning a thumbs up from Arin. 

“See? I’m covered.” 

Jon gave it some thought “Ugh. Fine then. Meet back with us at 4pm or you’ll be in deep shit, got it?”

Arin saluted him jokingly “Ey ey Cap’n.”

Jon rolled his eyes again, leading everyone towards the rental cars, while Arin walked away, out on a solo journey. Being apart from everyone, especially after 8 hours of close togetherness, was definitely something he needed. And the town wasn’t far, he could just walk.

Arin looked around, noticing a sign signaling a pavement walk towards the town itself. Deciding to take this offer, he began his trek.

 

~~~

 

“You feelin’ any better, Dan?” Sean asked, leaning against the wall of the town coffee shop. After their trip to Holly’s, they had made the walk back into Riverbend and settled down near the shops. Thankfully the party was wrapped up, so Dan didn’t have anything to avoid.

“Yeah. I think the tea helped.” Dan smiled.

“Well, now we can just relax, with no big surprises or any out-of-nowhere occurrences.” Sean grinned.

Brian tilted his head “Are you implying something?”

“Pff, no. I’m just talkin’ out of my ass, like I always do.” Sean laughed, earning a Dan smile.

As Sean and Brian talked, Dan took the time to survey his surroundings. The decorations Vernon had set were slowly being taken down, and the venders for the event were packing away everything they brought out. Back to normal again, just the way Dan liked it. All except for-

Suddenly he spotted someone. Someone he had never seen before.

It was a guy, slightly tall, maybe the same height as him, with brown wavy hair and a blond streak lining down his locks. He had a clean cut beard, and bright brown eyes that looked around the town in wonder. He was dressed nicely; professional looking. Yet the playfulness on his face as he explored the new area around him gave off a hint of an adventurer vibe.

Dan watched him, careful not to look too unusual. Imagine, him staring at a guy walking by, what was he, twelve?

The guy checked at his phone, which was obviously nothing to sneeze at price wise, before glancing up at the coffee shop’s sign. With interest, he walked inside, not noticing Dan’s wide eyed look as he entered the building. 

“So that wasn’t what you meant?” Brian questioned. 

Sean crossed his arms “No no, Brian I mean that-....Dan?”

Dan turned his head, snapping out of his childish daze “Hm?”

“What’s up?” Sean asked.

“Oh, nothing… just...looking. Hey, c-can I see you guys later?”

Brian blinked “Uh...sure man, why?”

“I uh, got something to check out...I mean, not ‘check out’ check out I mean, uh...I gotta...I got a...doctor’s appointment at the dentist, okay cool bye.” Dan suddenly shot out of his chair and ran behind the coffee house’s left side, out of Brian and Sean’s sights.

They stood in stunned silence. 

“...The fuck was that?” Brian frowned, rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile Dan hung out on the side of the coffee shop, lightly glancing inside from the window beside him.

Why was he looking so much? He didn't even know this stranger; and he really wasn’t in the mood for getting a restraining order today.

He spotted the guy buy his drink and leave, keeping quiet and shimmying from his view. 

Arin looked at his phone, noticing the time. It wasn’t too long before Jon would call him and yell, so with his coffee, he texted Nate for the name of the hotel and walked off in that direction. 

Dan leaned over, seeing him go. He was disheartened, but watched the man go past the mayor’s office. Why was he even looking at this guy, he didn’t know, but he felt some sort of...curiosity to wanna talk to him. Or to ask what he does for a living. 

Dan wasn’t one for new things. But sometimes, he couldn’t help himself. 


	8. Counsel Meetings

“Quiet, please! Everyone, please-”

Despite Mark’s attempts to speak, the clamoring council members filled the small conference room, overpowering his almost non-existent presence at the table. Everyone was so absorbed in what they each had to say that they forgot what they were even called to order for.

Jack, ever by Mark’s side, noticed the mayor’s slight annoyance and whispered to him “Sir, do you want me to say something?”

“No, it’s fine. I mean-’ Mark replied ‘they just need to snap out of it so we can talk.”

Jack nodded, and Mark once again spoke “Excuse me? A-Attention?”

Still, no one seemed to notice.

Mayor Mark sighed and slumped in his seat as the committee members continued to ignore his commands. Once more, Mark gave a final attempt to grab their attention.

“Everyone, calm down please!” he called, but he could hardly even hear himself, “Oh come on guys…”

“HEY!” Jack hollered, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks. All heads snapped in his direction. The secretary cleared his throat and took a step back  “Thank you.”

Mark, a little shaken from the yell, quickly shook off the surprise and began “Yes, well, uh…*ahem* let’s get this meeting started then. My fellow members of the committee, thank you all for coming, though I am sorry to have taken you from your prior engagements. I called upon you all to discuss something very serious. We have an issue in Riverbend as of late, and I think us as a collective whole should consider our options.”

Each member nodded to one another. _Thank god, we’re making progress_ , Mark thought to himself.

He continued “As you may or may not have seen, some very shady men of interest have appeared around town; going door to door, talking to business owners, even coming to the office to speak with me regarding usage of certain unoccupied areas. My assistant Jack knows more on who they are, and what they intend to do. Right, Jack?”

“Yes. From my sources, and the witnesses around town, they’re businessmen, more specifically, investors and land developers. They work for an organization called the V-Company, mainly in the development of estates and complexes.”

Mark nodded “So, from that, we can assume that-”

“They’re here to buy us out?!” Someone gasped suddenly.

The entire table broke out into a frenzy of chaotic, angry voices talking all at once.

“What are we gonna do?!”

“What about our kids?”

“Who even are these guys?!”

“We can’t let them do this!”

Mark raised his arms lightly “Okay okay, time out everyone. Look, these men obviously have an intent, but we as a community will not abide to them buying us out. We need to intervene, that way we can sort this out between them and us. We don’t really know how to handle business investors like these before, so using our words instead of actions would be the safest solution.”

“Safe? Our homes, our businesses might be taken away from us. And what will just talking do?” Someone questioned. “That’s not going to solve the problem. Why not just tell them to leave right now?” A few muttered in agreement.

“We should at least know WHY they’re doing what they’re doing.” Mark replied.

“Mayor, with all due respect, we don’t have any idea what they could do to us if they get sent out.” Someone else stated.

Jack gripped his clipboard ever so slightly with anxiety.

Mark bit his lip “I mean, I don’t think they’d be that huge of a threat..”

“Mayor, we get that you don’t like confrontation but-”

The previous council member frowned “Hey, you watch what you say to him, sir.”

“I’m simply pointing out facts! Mayor, if we go in headfirst, it’s an automatic bust. If we take this slower, they’ll come and pull Riverbend right from underneath us.”

Mark heaved again, this time covering his face. Jack patted his shoulder for comfort.

After a few moments, the young mayor nodded “Alright, um...we...get some help with this issue...from someone who’s had to deal with a certain situation before. That way we know what we’re up against.”

“And who’s that?”

Mark rubbed his neck “Um…”

 

~~~~~~

 

Jon scoffed, looking over the newspaper in his hand. The small town charm of Riverbend was laughable. Dare say, it was so cute it almost made him vomit. He lounged comfortably on the hotel chair, sipping a hot coffee as the morning peeked outside the lobby windows.

“Shane look at this, ‘Mayor returns from vacation, all is happy once more!’ Ha! What a bunch of hacks, am I right?” Jon smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes and nodded “Yeah...lovely.”

“And to think, this guy is only like...19 years old being in office.”

“He’s 28 I believe.”

“Well whatever, still think that’s too young to be running a whole town. I bet his parents just shoved all that on him like a sack of potatoes. OR he was a spoiled punk, got a town, and is some inexperienced chump who can’t write big boy words like ‘Demagogue’”.

“Can you?”

“D-e-m-o-g-o-g-e.” Jon stuck his neck out like a proud swan.

“...Okay.” Shane wasn’t amused. In fact he was a bit irked by that spelling.

“Anyway, how’s progress going? Have my little flies been bringing me honey?”

“That doesn’t-....Nevermind. The papers for the land are in the process of availability, but for now, we have more considerations than actual deals.”

“They need to step up their game. If we just play nice to everyone, the fucking deal goes down the toilet.”

“It’s not like we can force them into selling.”

“Oh, can’t we?” Jon raised his eyebrows. Shane opened his mouth but closed it right away.

Felix walked in, eyes still glued to his phone as he sat down on the chair near the window. The view outside was lovely, but he had better things to look at apparently.

“Morning brother of mine.” Jon smirked. Felix did a peace sign, not looking up from his device.

“Talkative as usual, I see.” Jon teased, winning a glance up from Felix with a look of annoyance.

“Hi.” Felix said in monotone.

“Better.”

Felix looked around the room for a moment before going back to his phone “God, I feel like we're in a cheap highway motel.”

“For the time being, it is. Till later.”

“Yeah well, when that time comes, that apartment is mine.”

Jon was about to reply before a tap came from behind his shoulder. Turning his head, Jon saw Shane point over at Arin walked into the lobby towards them sporting a white button up and black slacks.

“Morning lovelies.” He greeted. Shane nodded, while Jon gestured him over to his side. Felix didn't care.

“Oh good, Arin, I needed to have a word. It’s about the offers.” Jon said.

Arin stretched his arms above his head, not making eye contact with his boss “Uh yeah, about that….it’s been….slow. Really, really….really, REALLY slow.”

Jon furrowed his brow “How slow we talking?”

“Almost no one.”

“Almost?”

“I DID talk to someone. Actually it was someTHING. There was a cat. Or probably a raccoon. In the shrubs. It was dark. They seemed to like the idea though.”

Jon lowered the paper and sighed heavily, rising from the chair. Arin didn't realize how Jon almost passed him in height till now.

“Look Arin, I know this whole job isn’t what you had in mind. Really, NONE of us were interested in buying out this place. But-’ he put a hand on Arin’s shoulder, looking at him with a “sympathetic” look ‘I’m counting on you, man. This, this whole operation can only get done if you spearhead it. I mean, you’re Arin Hanson! Best PR I know. You have to make sure these back-water folks don’t disrupt our mission. And think, Arin, with this place taken in, you’ll be living it up. Cozy condo in the mountains, all the time in the world, you’d be in the bag. You get what I’m saying? Don’t you?”

Felix and Shane shifted their eyes towards Arin for a moment.

Arin nodded gently “I mean…yes....”

“You’re a smart guy, Arin. That’s why I asked you to come. And besides, we’ll be working together on this! You and I, thick as thieves, ain’t we? No one’s going at this alone.”

Arin glanced down at Jon’s hand on his shoulder. It felt like it clenched into his skin.

“R-Right. Well, if it’s anything like the places I’ve been before, it’s nothing I can’t handle, Jon.”

Jon grinned “Exactly what I wanted to hear! Well then, what’s your plan today, my man?”

“I’ll get a few guys together and go down there today.”

Jon smirked, and patted Arin’s arm with his hand “That’s a good boy. Alright, have at it. Call me later, we got stuff to work on.”

“Will do…”

Arin turned a heel and headed out, while Jon and the ease-dropping Shane watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's been a whole year since I've updated this story....I feel awful!  
> But i hope this update isn't the last one for a long time again! Hope you enjoy!


	9. They Meet at the River's Edge

Arin took a long sip of the iced coffee in his hand. It tasted sweet of caramel that made him crack a smile. He was really enjoying his time in Riverbend, despite it being a little...old fashioned. Though he didn't mind some of the architecture, he couldn't help but think of what  _ could  _ be put there instead.

He envisioned a few buildings being renovated into bigger and more stylish structures, and the condo Jon enticed him with that morning.  _ I wonder where it would be _ , he thought to himself. Probably in the deep of the woods, with a great view of the mountains or near a stream. 

He wandered farther down the street, seeing a small sign for a nature hike not far from where he was. A small dirt trail going up a mountain hill, with the sign's slogan saying it was “steady like a drum beat to the top”. 

Arin pondered.  _ Maybe? I mean, I'm not dressed for it or anything but, if it's a “steady walk” it can't be TOO bad, right? _

\----

“And so he said, my chakras weren’t aligned? The fuck does that even mean?” Brian frowned then taking a long chug of water from his travel bottle. The sun was beating down from atop the mountainside, but Brian’s seething hate towards someone telling him his chakras were in dire peril made him heat up more than the sun could ever do. 

“Probably a scammer, Brian! They’ll tell you anything to give them a buck or two. I mean, look at that one mermaid-psychic fortune teller we saw at the fair that one time.” Sean replied, leaning against a rock and trying to keep from the sun’s rays. 

“No, she had SOURCES.” Brian said.

“Sources of income from idiots. Am I right Dan?” Sean retorted, taking off his cap and using it as a fan. He lightly look around for their third party member. “Hey, where’d Dan go?”

Brian blinked and looked over his shoulder. The long legged hiker was nowhere to be found “I...don’t know…”

“You didn’t see where he went?”

Brian shrugged “He’s probably up ahead, he goes up there faster than we do anyway.” 

Sean tapped the bill of his cap “I say we go up there then.”

“He’s fine, you know that.” 

“Yeah but there’s no shame in going up to check. Besides, he’s been spotty lately, and I wanna see if he’s doing okay.” 

Brian took this into thought, and nodded “Alright, let’s go.”

“And maybe on the way up, it’ll clear your chakras or whatever.” 

“Fuck off.”

\----

Dan tied his loose hair back into a bun; it had fallen down his shoulders because of how much climbing he did up the mountainside. Despite it being the gentle dirt trail from town, the more experienced climbers had a ball going up the side of the creeks below, and near a long waterfall sitting in tranquil nature like a painting. 

He pulled himself up a few stones, slightly slipping and feeling the force of gravity pull him down before he regained himself. Dan let out a relieved sigh and made it near the top, looking over the peak of the forest to see a small glimpse of town down the way. He didn’t want to think of anything going on down there; he just wanted to take his time today. Even though he sort of ditched Brian and Sean at the foot of the trail, he couldn’t help wanting that little moment of solitude in the forest he basically grew up in. 

Dan took in some fresh air as he finally got to the top, and let the wind blow through his clothes and down his neck. He closed his eyes, and listened to the trees speak to one another while the gentle breeze shook their leaves.

This was what it was all about.

Dan could stay there forever-

-SNAP-

His eyes immediately opened, and he could hear steps coming up from the bushes near the edge of more tall pines behind him. With not a moment to lose, he started to move down the hill towards the waterfall, and ducked carefully behind some mulberry hedges. 

He couldn’t see who was making their way down the same trail as he did, the bush obstructed a lot of his view ahead. But he still heard the footsteps coming near the waterside, and Dan, almost like a deer, stayed absolutely still within the bushes.

“Wow…” He heard someone say.

He hadn’t heard that voice before.

Dan blinked in confusion, and slightly turned his head to hear a bit better.

“If the guys could see this...man...they’d gut this spot so quick. But damn, that view…” The person talked to themself, seeming to bask in the beauty of the mountain. 

Dan tried to move a hand through the bush to pull down a twig or two to see, but even then if he started to move, he might get spotted. Dan couldn’t make out who it was, he could only tell the voice was male. 

The person walked past the bushes towards the stream, probably to stand near the waterside.

Dan very faintly began to move backwards. 

The man seemed distracted enough that Dan could probably slip out without a problem…

“I know you’re there.” He said, stopping Dan right in his tracks.

There was silence. Dan felt his heart thump harder and harder each second passing.

“You’re not a stalker, right?” The person asked.

Dan bit his tongue and gripped the dirt beneath him.

The stranger waited for Dan to say something back. When he didn’t, he added:

“Just a simple yes or no would suffice, you know. Or I get out the pepper spray.”

Should he speak? 

Maybe he could just run right at that moment. That could have either worked in his favor or not. And if he was dumb, he’d perhaps get a taste of chemicals right to the eyes. He went with speaking to be safe.

“N-No. I’m not.”

The stranger probably nodded “....Okay then.” 

Silence again.

Dan swallowed “Are you?”

“Am I-?”

“A stalker.”

The person scoffed “No. Just someone wanting to take a walk.”

“You’re a long way from where the walks are.” Dan frowned.

“Maybe I wanted a little more adventure than just a simple walk.” the guy added.

Dan blinked “You’re one of those ‘adventurous’ types?”

“I guess. But for what I do for a living, that doesn’t allow real adventures to happen.” The person scoffed at the end of his sentence. 

“Doesn’t sound like you like it. Didn’t get employee of the month, huh?” Dan smirked lightly. The man laughed back. 

“It’s a living, my dude.”

Dan nodded “Right…”

The two then went into a bit more silence before the man cleared his throat.

“...So...why are you hiding exactly?” He asked. “Pretty sure I’m not a bear or anything.”

“I...didn’t know what to do next when you came out of the woods…” Dan’s eyes shifted.

“Isn’t this a public trail? It’s not like I’m trespassing, man.” 

“Didn’t say you were.” Dan replied.

“Then why hide?”

Dan wasn’t so sure himself.

“Um…pro...tec...tion?” 

He heard the person laugh lightly “Well, you don’t need protection around me. I’m about as scary as a butterfly.” 

“To some, that IS scary.”

“Yeah well, next time you don’t expect something, hiding won't do anything.” They replied. “Just a friendly tip.”

Dan furrowed his brow. This guy really liked being sarcastic, didn’t he?

“So are you going to come out, or will I just be talking to a fruit bush instead?” The man asked.

Dan smirked, grabbing a handful of dirt. “Why?”

“I don’t know, common courtesy? Or something like that?” He said back, sounded unsure.

“Is it because you wanna hit me with pepper spray?” Dan still had that handful of dirt if he needed it.

“After you told me you’re not a stalker? Doubtful.”

“Then why?”

The man sighed “Maybe because...I’m curious.”

Dan rolled his eyes “Curious?”

“Yeah. Because if someone has that nice a voice, I’d wanna see if it matches their face.” 

Dan’s cheeks suddenly turned a light pink. The fuck??

“W-Wha-” Dan mumbled.

“I’m not gonna bite. Promise.”

Dan was still unsure (and warmer because of that compliment). He didn’t dare move until he noticed something roll towards the bush near his foot. Looking down, he saw a small container of pepper spray.

“No weapons, no fighting. Just...casual.” The guy replied calmly.

Dan lightly took the pepper spray in his hand and looked it over carefully. After taking a breath, he bit his lip. Should he stay or should he go?

The man waited patiently for him to move out of the bush, as Dan contemplated what to do. 

“DAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Someone yelled from the woods, breaking the silence. 

Both of them broke out of their stances, and Dan immediately rose from the bushes, holding onto the spray tightly. The man had turned his head to the noise but rotated it just in time to see Dan in front of him.

Dan immediately gasped. “Oh my god, it’s [him](https://youtu.be/rnyQlsLzsXc) _.” _

The man from town, the one he remembered from a week or so ago. Everything in the world seemed to pause, as they both looked each other right in the eyes.

Dan felt tingles down his spine. The man was in his business clothes again, but with his sleeves rolled and black tie loose. His pants had dirt and water lining the bottom of the legs, and his black work shoes were already scuffed from the trail. His hair was all over his face, but despite all this, it didn’t hide his big brown eyes looking curiously right at Dan, like a child seeing something amazing for the first time.

Arin was awestruck, for the first time ever. Curly hair, a light tan complection from hiking and being in the rays outside, slender and tall, with almost innocent eyes, wide and scared, but also kind of adorable. He was….beautiful.

Dan couldn’t hide the blush creeping into his cheeks, and lightly turned to where the voice came from before then back to the man. He didn’t want to stop looking at him. But, his words got caught in his own throat, and he was able to say-

“I-I….I gotta go…” 

Backing up, Dan gave the man one last look and bolted back down the hill, leaving him standing by the waterfall in confusion, and a lingering rush of sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IT IS, the part you all were waiting for!!! Let the love story begin :3  
> (dudes if u can, listen to the score the chapter is titled after while reading this- ITS AWESOME)
> 
> And for those wondering- at Capitola Beach there WAS A MERMAID PSYCHIC. Wonder what she'd say about my chakrahs...


End file.
